Siblings Bonds
by kageyagi
Summary: Two years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Naruto Uzumaki begins training his fifteen year old sister. Sparks of love circle the family, as taboo relations begin to form between the son and daughter of the Uzumaki family. Uzumakicest.
1. Beginning

**A/N: This is a story I came up with a few days ago, and I've been working on it since then. I thought it was pretty interesting, so I'm gonna share it with you all. Anyways, enough blabbering. Time to get into the story.**

Warning: This will contain taboo topics. Don't like, don't read.

Note: Minato survived the Kyuubi attack. He died after his daughter was born two years later in battle.

Chapter 1: Beginning

Prologue:

Naruto Uzumaki, the Savior of the World. That was his new title. He was the most popular person in the world, at this point. After defeating Kaguya and Madara, and bringing Sasuke back to the Village, he decided to focus on his family. At age seventeen, he never really got into dating although he had a crush on Sakura for awhile, so his love life was extremely complicated. His younger sister, Naruko Uzumaki, had just turned fifteen after the war ended. In fact, Naruto and Naruko shared one day between their birthdays, Naruto being the Tenth of October while Naruko was the Eleventh of October. Kushina had just turned 34, after getting pregnant with Naruto at 17 and Naruko at 19. A month after the war, Naruto decided to help his younger sister with her training, since he never really had the opportunity to do so.

xxx

"Naruko!" Naruto called up to the younger Uzumaki. The fifteen year old girl flew down the stairs, jumping into her older brother's arms. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Nii-san!" Naruko nuzzled her face into Naruto's black jacket. The older brother laughed, hugging his sister. It had been the first time Naruko had seen her older brother due to a mission he went on with Sakura and Sasuke. Kushina smiled at the two blonde's from the dining room, waving them over to the table. Naruko broke the hug, running over to the table. Naruto watched his younger sister run to the table. If he were to describe her, she was hard working, always striving to get better. She was humble, and she was kind to everyone. The people of Konohagakure treated her respectfully, unlike how they originally treated Naruto. She did not possess a speech impediment that both Kushina and Naruto had. She seemed to have taken after her father more than her mother. To describe her physical features, he would say that she had long sun-kissed hair that reached down to her lower back. Her eyes were as blue as the sky above. She had cute dimples whenever she smiled. Unlike Naruto, she did not possess the same whiskers-like markings on each of her cheeks like he did. This is likely because Kushina did not have Kurama sealed in her when she was pregnant with Naruko. Her waists were slim, her thighs were thick, her butt was round. Her body figure was perfect. Her breasts were e-cups, which he knew from constantly having to do the laundry. She wore a black sleeved crop-top that wrapped around her breasts and held tightly to her skin. It had an orange zipper and buttons. Her midsection was exposed, showing her bellybutton and waists. She wore black yoga pants with her wrapped around her waist. Around her right knee was a shuriken holster, which was designed to resemble her father's Hokage cloak, white all over with red flames from the bottom. Her tool-bag rested on her left hip, easy access to both the tool-bag and the shuriken holster considering she was right handed. Naruto knew their mother never really enjoyed the outfit she wore, as she didn't want her daughter to look like she's 'been around', as Kushina put it. She eventually learned to accept the outfit. A snapping noise brought Naruto from his trance.

"Naruto! Hurry before the food gets cold!" Kushina said, waving him over. Naruto smiled at his mom and walked over to the table. Naruto pulled the chair out, taking a seat. He scooted the chair in, adjusting it so he could eat properly.

"Thank you, kaa-san!" The siblings said in unison. In front of Naruto, a stack of fluffy brown pancakes rested on a white plate. Naruto grabbed the syrup and began pouring the sticky liquid onto the doughy breakfast. Once they were covered with the syrup, he began cutting them with a knife in one hand and picking them up with a pair of chopsticks in the other. He looked up at his younger sister, who hadn't taken a bite of the food. She seemed too antsy to eat, bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Naruko, I'll start training you only after breakfast." Naruto told her. He knew she was excited. He had promised her months ago that he would train her the moment he had an opportunity. He never exactly had an opportunity, however, so she mainly learned fuinjutsu with Kushina. She wanted to learn everything with her older brother, so she could work to surpass him. Naruto knew this, but couldn't do anything to help her since he had been so busy. But now that his former Jonin leader, Kakashi Hatake, was now the Sixth Hokage, he was able to request a two month vacation to train his younger sister. Kakashi even allowed him to form a duo squad with Naruko once the vacation ended in order to give them all opportunities to train.

"I know, but I'm just so excited to start learning with you, nii-san." Naruko said. "What are we going to learn first?" Naruto thought for a moment, stopping his chewing in order to think.

"What have you learned already without me?" Naruto asked. Naruko thought for a moment.

"Hmm... I learned a lot of fuinjutsu with kaa-san, and I know the Shadow Clone Jutsu. I can't form as many as you can, nii-san, but my limit is about twenty clones. Umm... I know how to control my chakra to run up trees and walls, but I haven't been able to properly control it yet to walk on water." Naruto was impressed. The only other person who he knew that could form that many clones was Konohamaru. He took in the details of her training so far, and nodded.

"Okay. We'll learn how to Walk on Water first, 'ttebayo." Naruto told her. Naruko squealed, quickly taking bites of food to speed up time. Kushina giggled, and looked over at her first born.

"You be careful. That new arm of yours isn't fully healed yet." Kushina warned him. Naruto nodded. Tsunade had given him a replacement arm after he lost his in the fight with Sasuke, one made entirely from Hashirama's cells. Naruto was still getting used to the arm, and because of that, he was instructed not to push himself for awhile. That was another reason Kakashi granted him a two month vacation.

"I will, kaa-san." Naruto said. He finished his breakfast and stood, walking to the sink and placing the dish into the dirty pile. Naruko did the same and began jumping on Naruto.

"Lets go, nii-san!" Naruko pleaded. She wrapped her arms around his left arm, pulling him into her chest. He felt a tad bit uncomfortable, considering his little sister was squeezing his arms into her large breasts. Had it been any other female, he would've been fine with it. But it being his little sister made it a bit strange. Naruto placed his bandaged hand on the shorter girl's head, and ruffled up her hair. She squealed, pushing it off of her head. Her hair was now frizzy, sticking straight up. She playfully punched him in the side. "Nii-san! You messed up my hair!" Naruko complained. Naruto laughed.

"You're going to get wet during our training so it really doesn't matter, y'know?" Naruto told her. Naruko thought about this for a moment and shrugged.

"I guess. C'mon! You're wasting time! Let's go already!" Naruko basically dragged her brother out of the house. Kushina waved at her two children as they rushed out the door. She giggled, continuing her breakfast while reading the morning paper.

"Okay, Naruko. You can let my hand go." Naruto said with a chuckle. His younger sister let his hand go, bouncing up and down. She smiled at her taller brother.

"Where are we going, nii-san?" Naruko asked. Naruto thought for a moment, before waving her over. He began to run down the roads, leading them straight to the forest. Naruko's face filled with excitement and curiosity. She wanted to quickly get started on the training, but was also wondering where he would take her. The Jinchuriki led her to a lake about ten minutes into the woods, one that had a deep end and a shallow end. He could use this to help Naruko get the basics, then transition into the deeper section where he could create waves and show her how to stand in moving water. Naruto slid in the dirt to a stop as he revealed the massive lake to her. Her eyes twinkled like stars, her face brightening with excitement.

"Okay. You packed the bathing suits, right?" Naruto asked. Naruko took the black bag from her shoulder, opening it to reveal both her and Naruto's bathing suits. She threw the shorts at her brother, who swiftly grabbed them out of the air. They were orange and had green frog imprints all over. He smiled at his younger sister.

"I'm going behind a bush and change." Naruko nodded as she began unbuttoning the crop-top she wore, exposing her bra-covered breasts to the air. Naruto quickly his behind a tree, throwing his new black jacket off and his orange pants. He folded them and quickly switched his underwear with the swim trunks, pulling them on and tying the strings. Naruto picked up his clothes and headed back to the lake. In front of him, his fifteen year old sister stood. She wore a pink bikini. The top that covered her large breasts had a ring on the back, connecting both sides in order to hold it in place. Her bottoms, however, was a g-string. The small coverage it gave her only hid away her privates while the string in the back went through her butt, hidden away by the plump cheeks she had. Naruto's face blushed a bit as he saw her.

'Did she really need to wear such a revealing bikini? Kami, I'm her older brother.' She doesn't need to impress me, Naruto thought.

Naruko tied her long blonde hair into duel ponytails, something she usually did when they went swimming or she went on missions. Her golden hair swayed around as she turned to face her older brother. She gave him a toothy smile and began walk towards the lake. Naruto sighed, a smile forming on his lips as he approached the lake with her. He stood beside her, and looked over at her. She was watching his movements.

"Okay. In order to do this, you have to charge your chakra at your feet, similar to how you did when you walk up walls and trees." Naruto explained. He clapped his hands together, charging his chakra at his feet. Naruko copied his movements, doing the same. He began to walk towards the water, taking a step onto the lake. His foot hovered on the liquid, as he began to take steps. Naruko placed her chakra-enhanced foot on the liquid, instantly sticking to the water. She looked up at Naruto and grinned as she began to take her second step. She lost balance and fell into the water, drenching herself. Naruto chuckled, remembering the first time he walked across the water with Jiraiya. He had a similar problem that she does now, and being her older brother, he wanted to help her fix this issue.

"Damn! It's a lot like walking up the tree, but when the water moves I have to change the amount of chakra I use on my feet." Naruko said. She quickly climbed out of the water, and began the exercise once again. She placed her right foot on the water, sticking to it. She moved her left foot to the water, sticking to the liquid. Her stance did not last long as she fell right back into the water. He began to grow frustrated, and Naruto saw it in her face. He smiled, walking towards her.

"If you want to do this, you have to be emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of their feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface, 'ttebayo." Naruto explained. "The reason walking on water is more difficult to master than walking up walls and trees is because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly. It's not a solid surface, so there's nothing for you to necessarily stick to." He told her. She nodded, as her older brother walked behind her. He placed his hands on her hips in order to hold her so she wouldn't fall in. Her cheeks blushed, turning a faint red at his soft touch. "Here, I'll help you keep balance while you figure out how to adjust the amount of chakra." Naruko nodded, taking a step onto the water. Naruto had a hard time concentrating on the training. He already was feeling flustered before when he saw her in her bikini. But now, it's a different story. He was bending over, hovering over her shoulder with his hands on her hips. He was practically staring down at the cleavage the bikini top revealed. Naruto tried his hardest not to look, but his mind wouldn't budge. His eyes refused to leave sight of the beautiful melons of his younger sister. Naruko, on the other hand, felt extremely awkward with her older brother's hands on her hips. It brought a feeling she never had before, one she assumed she wasn't supposed to feel with her sibling. After a few moments of them walking, they both realized they were floating over the center of the lake. Naruko's squeal of excitement broke Naruto's gaze. He blinked, finally looking away from his sisters breasts and realizing that they were in the center of the lake.

"Nii-san! I did it!" Naruko cheered. Naruto smiled, releasing her hips. She stood still on the water, looking ahead. Naruto walked about six feet in front of her, and held out his hand.

"Okay, now try to walk over to me without me holding on to you dattebayo." Naruto told her. She nodded, taking a step towards him. She wobbled a bit, regaining her footing and taking a second step. A third step, and Naruto's arm was reachable. Naruko reached out and grabbed his arm, holding on tight. She squealed and grinned at her older brother, when suddenly her feet gave out. Her excitement must've caused her to forget to keep her footing because she plummeted into the lake, along with Naruto. They looked at each other under the water, quickly swimming up to the surface. They floated in the water as their heads were exposed to the sky. Naruko began to laugh, pointing at her brother.

"You fell in too!" Naruko giggled, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes at her.

"Hey! You pulled me in with you!" Naruto said. "Besides, you're the one who fell in first!" He poked her forehead, causing her her face to scrunch up. She stuck her tongue out at him and splashed some water on him.

"You're the 'master' at this and you got pulled in by some newbie!" She teased. Naruto splashed water back at her. She narrowed her eyes at the older Uzumaki and grabbed him, pulling him underwater. She wrestled with him, gripping him by the waist and dragging him down. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off of him, swimming up to the surface. She began punching him on the head.

"Say sorry, and I'll put you down!" Naruto said. She grunted at him, continuing to hit the older boy on the head.

"I'll never say sorry! Never!" She squealed. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, a smirk growing on his face.

"Your loss!" He threw her a few feet away, causing her to scream as she fell into the water. Naruto began laughing, seeing her head poke out the water after a few seconds. She gave him a death stare.

"That's it!" She yelled. Naruto's face filled with fear as she began swimming towards him. He quickly climbed out of the water, running across the surface as he looked behind him. Naruko was tailing him with her incredible swimming speed. Naruto finally reached land when he felt a pair of arms grab around his midsection and throw him to the floor. Naruko tackled him into the dirt, rolling him onto his back. She sat on his stomach and pinned his arms down behind his head. Naruto laughed, opening his eyes to see his younger sister sitting topless on his stomach. His eyes widened and his face turned a dark red. She looked at him confused.

"N-Naruko... Your..." Naruto began saying when Naruko looked down. Her breasts were fully exposed, her nipples pointing down straight at her brother's face. Naruko screamed, quickly releasing his arms and covered her chest to prevent him from seeing them again.

"My top!" She looked backwards into the water, seeing the pink bikini top floating in the water. She looked down at her brother, who's eyes were shut tight and his face was as red as a tomato. Naruko quickly climbed off his stomach, still covering her nipples so he wouldn't be able to see them. Naruto opened his eyes, looking straight up at the sky. "Naruto, can you get my top?" She asked. He quickly stood up, dusting the dirt off of his chest and back and looked at her. She looked completely embarrassed and her cheeks were pink. He nodded and began walking to the middle of the lake. He bent over and picked up the pink top and headed back. He hung it over his sister's shoulder and sat down by the edge of the water, watching the small fish that lived in the pond swim around. After a few moments, Naruko reluctantly approached him and sat next to him. She hugged her knees, resting her chin on top of them.

"It's not that embarrassing, y'know." Naruto finally said, breaking the minute long awkward silence. "I got my 'equipment' made fun of right in front of the girl I liked, 'ttebayo. That was way more embarrassing than you losing your top, in my opinion." Naruto said with a laugh. His long spiky blonde hair hung over his forehead. He ran his fingers through it, causing Naruko to look back at him. Her eyes widened a bit as she saw the scars on his chest and sides. His chest was muscular along with his arms; he had six-pack abs, which surprised Naruko. She looked at his fling the water out of his hair.

"Did... Did you like them...?" Naruko finally asked him. Naruto looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"That's a weird question to ask me." He said with a chuckled. She quickly looked away, her face turning red once more.

"You're right. That was a stupid question." She said. She covered her face with her hands, looking down at the dirt. Naruto's eyes widened and he chuckled.

"No! I mean... Yeah, you have very nice boobs, Naruko. But it's kinda weird for me to say that, y'know?" Naruto replied. She moved her hands away from her face, looking at her older brother.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded, leaning back. He moved his hand behind them to use as a support and hold him up while he stared out at the sky. The sky was beautiful, white fluffy clouds floating around high above. "...Thanks, Naruto..." She said. She gave him a cute smile, her dimples showing off. He smiled back at her. She stood up and headed towards the bag, pulling out a towel. She moved next to him and laid the towel out, lying down onto it. Naruko turned her head to look at him.

"Hey, Naruko..." He mumbled. She tilted her head, looking up at her brother.

"Yeah?" She replied. He looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Wanna camp out here?" Naruto asked. She grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I haven't went camping in awhile! That would be fun!" She said. She swiftly sat up and nodded. Naruto laughed and got up.

"Okay. I'll head back to the house and pick up some of our camping supplies dattebayo." Naruto said. He walked over to his pile of clothes and pulled his open-toed sandals on before running back into the forest. Naruko stared out over the lake, watching the sun's reflection teeter around on the water. She smiled.

'Nii-san saw my boobs... It was really embarrassing, but afterwards he didn't make it seem so bad. He really helped me calm down and relax. He even said he thought they were nice. Now he's going to camp with me!'

Naruto ran through the woods, racing back to the house as fast as possible. He finally got to the roads and lept onto a rooftop, running atop the houses to avoid being spotted, considering he was practically nude. He finally reached his home and jumped down, quickly entering through the front door. Naruto walked to the closet, searching through the various things stuffed in there. Kushina spotted him kneeling by the closet and tilted her head.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" She asked. "You guys are already done training?" Naruto looked back at the redhead and shook his head.

"Nah. Naruko wanted to camp by the lake tonight and come back tomorrow. I just came to get the tent, blankets, and an extra set of clothes." Naruto said. Kushina nodded, laughing a bit.

"Okay. You kids be safe and make sure you eat dinner." She warned him. Naruto nodded, giving her a salute. He found the tent supplies buried deep into the closet. He formed a hand seal, spawning a Shadow Clone next to him. He handed him the bag of tent supplies while he ran upstairs to get the blankets. He formed another Shadow Clone to carry these, and began to dig through the various drawers in his and Naruko's room to find clothes. Naruto finally picked out some sleep ware for the both of them and headed out. As he was leaving the house, an idea popped into his head.

"I should get the fishing rod." He whispered to himself. He formed another Shadow Clone and commanded it to fetch the rod. It quickly ran to the closet and pulled it out. The four Naruto's all left the house. "Bye Kaa-san!" He yelled out as he shut the door. They jumped to the rooftops, racing back to the forest. With each rooftop jump they inched closer to the trees, and finally made it. They jumped down into the wooded area, running through. The large blue lake slowly came into sight, and the four of them reached the beachy area. Naruko turned around and smiled at the four Naruto's all in their swimsuits. She watched as the four clones all began to set up the tent, pitching the pyramid up with long black rods. They buried them into the dirt, and before long the tent was set. Naruto threw the blankets into the tent and quickly commanded the clones to scourge the area to find some firewood. Naruko watched Naruto lead the clones, smiling at her older brother.

'Nii-san is so cool... I wanna be like him some day,' Naruko thought.

Naruto began walking down towards the lake, standing over his sister. He reached out his hand, which she took. She swiftly stood up, looking up at his whiskered cheeks as he grinned at her.

"Let's train some more, 'ttebayo!" He said. Naruko squealed as they ran back onto the water.

xxx

After a few hours, Naruko finally figured out the idea walking on water. She was able to walk across, and even run. Naruto taught her how to climb out the water the same way you get out of a pool. After all that training, their stomachs began to growl. Naruto began fishing, waiting at the surface of the water for a bite. He finally caught a decent sized fish the two could eat together, and headed back. The clones found enough driftwood for a few campfires and laid out three sets of wooden sticks and branches.

"Now, how am I going to light this fire." Naruto asked himself. He began thinking of all the jutsu he knew, none of which could create fire. Naruko perked up and began to bounce around him.

"Oh! Oh! Let me do this!" She said. She formed some hand seals, finishing on 'tiger'. The older Uzumaki's eyes widened as he recognized the seals. "Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu." Naruko inhaled, exhaling a small fireball onto the wood pile. Naruto smiled at his younger sister.

"Good thinking, Naruko! Since when did you learn that?" Naruto asked. The blode girl shrugged.

"I was reading up on some of the Uchiha Clan's jutsu they used before they all... you know." She said. Naruto nodded.

"Well, I'm impressed you learned that. Good work, Naruko." He commented. She blushed a bit, smiling at the ground.

Naruto began cooking the large blue fish he caught, all while Naruko watched from beside him. After about thirty minutes, the fish had completely cooked and they ate dinner. The orange sunset had left a small amount of light remaining, as Naruto sighed.

"Well, I guess we better change into our pajamas." He said. He went over to the bag of clothes he brought, handing the outfit to his sister and taking his outfit for himself. Naruko crawled into the tent to change, while Naruto changed right outside the tent. He brought a simple pair of red shorts and a white shirt with the Uzumaki crest on the back. For Naruko, he didn't really know what to grab so he had grabbed whatever he found. She unzipped the tent, revealing herself in a white crop-top shirt and pink cotton leggings. The sun had set, and they crawled into the tent together. Naruto laid next to the younger blonde, sleeping beneath the same blankets. He stared up at the roof of the tent before turning his head to speak to the girl.

"Sorry I didn't find a bigger tent. This is the only one we have." He said. Naruko shrugged.

"I don't mind. It's nice and warm in here, anyways." She said in response. She began to cuddle nexto to her brother, who smile at her.

"Goodnight, Naruko." He whispered. She looked up at him with her aqua eyes and smiled.

"Goodnight, nii-san." She whispered back, snuggling into his side. After a few moments, they drifted off to sleep.

xxx

The next morning, Naruko found herself waking up first. Her eyes opened, staring at her brother's face. She quickly analyzed how she slept, and felt really comfortable. Her leg was wrapped around Naruto's waist, her hand rested on his chest while her breasts pushed into his arm. Her head rested on his shoulder. Naruto had even wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into him. She silently giggled, realizing Naruto wanted to cuddle with her in the middle of the night. Naruko was about to get up, she quickly decided not to, and stayed hugging onto her brother. She adjusted her leg slightly, feeling something hard rub against the bottom of her thigh. She lifted her leg, seeing a mountain sticking straight up from under the blanket. Her eyes widened, quickly realizing exactly what this was.

'Nii-san got hard because of me,' Naruko thought. Her face turned a bit red and she giggled. Naruko climbed off her brother and headed outside, slipping out of her pajamas and into her bikini for another day of training.

xxx


	2. Mission

_Author's Note:_

_Hey everyone! I was rereading the first chapter from when I originally uploaded the story and felt as if it was definitely a good way to start the story. I'm going to write this slowly and take my time with it to make it as good as I possibly can with no rushing. Also, to void out the confusion, I'm going to give Naruko a nickname so the names Naruto and Naruko aren't too close together. Naruko is technically the Sexy Jutsu form of Naruto so that being his sister makes not much sense, plus it causes confusion when writing... so I have the perfect nickname for her: Nino! It literally means "two", which is perfect considering she's the second sibling. It's also a homage to my personal waifu Nino Nakano and one of my favorite forms of anime/manga: Quintessential Quintuplets. She's my profile picture on here lol. Anyways, I'm glad to hear most of you are looking forwards to the continuation of the story, so here's chapter 2!_

_**[Reminder: Naruko will from now on go by Nino.]**_

_Chapter 2: First Mission_

**_*Two Days Later*_**

The camping trip and training was a success, as Naruto had put it. He helped his younger sister learn to control chakra on solid objects, which she picked up fairly easily, and she began the training to walk on water as well. Naruto had promised that he'd teach her a jutsu if she was able to master moving on water while performing one of her ninjutsu. She'd been hard at work, trying to perfect it, and came close. Naruto, however, thought otherwise and wanted to take her out into the field of real combat.

Naruto and Nino entered the office of the Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. From beneath the silver haired kage's mask, Kakashi let out a sigh while leaning back in his chair and folding his hands together.

"Hey, Naruto. What can I do for you." He asked his former student. Naruto grinned, placing his hand on Nino's head and frizzing up her blonde locks. She growled at the gesture.

"Okay, so I've been training Nino lately and I feel like she'd have a better idea of true combat if we went on a real mission and fought actual enemies, 'ttebayo. So I was wondering if I could request a B-mission." Naruto asked Kakashi. The Hokage ran his hand through his hair, scratching his scalp and filtering through the many papers on the desk. He huffed.

"Hmm... I can do A-rank. No B-mission right now, and I'll let you take another person along with you." He told Naruto. "Also, why did you call Naruko 'Nino'?" Kakashi asked. Nino bit her lip.

"Well, basica—" Naruto began before being interrupted.

"I felt like my real name was too close to onii-chan's and I wanted to be different. So I came up with a nickname. Apparently, otou-san originally wanted a daughter and chose the name Naruto from Jiraiya-sensei's but changed it to Naruko. But, they had Naruto first and then when I was born okaa-san gave me the name Naruko as a homage to otou-san because of his passing. Of course I love my name, but it's too much like onii-chan's and I don't wanna be known as the girl who's name is similar to the Hero of the Leaf. I wanna be my own person. Nino Uzumaki." She said with a grin. Naruto nodded, pointing a thumb at her.

"Yeah... That." He said with a laugh. Kakashi nodded in approval.

"For a fifteen year old, you're way more mature than your seventeen year old brother." Kakashi told her, glaring up at the boy. Naruto nodded in agreement, before widening his eyes in realization of what he agreed to.

"Hey, fuck you!" Naruto told Kakashi. The Hokage laughed, and Nino punched her brother in the head.

"Baka! We're in the Hokage's Office! Don't tell the leader of the damn village 'fuck you' you idiot!" She told him. Naruto winced and nodded a sorry to Kakashi.

"Alright, so essentially, this mission is a scout on a village outside of Konoha. They've been getting ransacked by a group of ninja that are 'invisible' and keep appearing at night to kidnap children, rape and murder women, and kill the men. They steal their supplies and harass them. It's been going on for a few days but I haven't had a chance to send anyone after them." He told Naruto. Naruto blinked.

"Uh... Murder, rape, kidnap, robberies... This sounds like a S-rank mission Kakashi..." He told him. Kakashi nodded.

"It most likely is, but remember when Tazuna had requested a C-rank mission when it was clearly at least a A-rank? This is the same ordeal. The village leader probably claimed it to be an A-rank to avoid spending more money. They're already running out of funds, so this was their best shot." He told Naruto. Naruto nodded, recalling their adventure in the Land of Waves. Nino looked up at Naruto.

_'Onii-chan is so cool. He has so many memories I wanna hear about.' _

"Alright. I was hoping it to be just me and Nino, but if we need another member of the group then I know just who to call." Naruto told Kakashi. The Hokage nodded, stamping the paper declaring that the mission was accepted. Naruto waved his hand over at his sister as he walked out the room. "C'mon, I'm gonna get one of my friends to come along with us." He told her. Nino nodded and ran after him. Kakashi leaned back, his smile fading from his face.

"Hmm... I hope they'll be alright. I'm sure Naruto himself could handle this mission and come home unscathed, but considering Nino is with him it could cause him to act recklessly. If she were to get in danger, he'd definitely jump into action to protect her and leave himself vulnerable..." Kakashi said to himself, watching the two run down the hallway as the door finally swung shut, blocking his view of the two siblings.

xxx

A knock at the door awoke the thirteen year old Sarutobi. Konohamaru yawned, scratching his head as he dragged his feet while approaching the door. He finally reached it and yawned once again.

"Who's there?!" He yelled, rubbing his eyes.

"It's Naruto!" The voice behind the door yelled. Konohamaru grinned, forming his hands into a seal.

"Double Sexy Jutsu: Lesbian Edition!" He whispered. Smoke formed around him as he opened the door. Naruto pushed open the door, staring face to face with two brunettes rubbing one another's body's while kissing. Their breasts pushed against one another, their nipples playfully dancing around the other while they kissed. Hands traveled down to each other's privates, inserting themselves while the kiss broke. The two brunettes smirked at Naruto, who's face was completely pale from loss of blood as it shot out his nose. Nino, who was standing in the doorway, was absolutely shocked and mortified at what she was watching taking place. Konohamaru released the jutsu, laughing to himself.

"The hell was that?!" Nino yelled at the two of them. "You two are some weirdos!" She said to them. Naruto looked at Konohamaru, who looked back at him. Instantly they broke down into hysteria, nearly crying from laughter at the jutsu.

"That was really, _really _fucking good Konohamaru! I almost believed it! Had you not said something prior to opening the door, I probably would've tried to bang one of them by instinct!" Naruto laughed. Konohamaru laughed as well, but he began thinking about that situation.

_'Oh god no what the hell Naruto thanks for that terrible vision in my head,' _Konohamaru thought.

"Anyways, Konohamaru. Me and my sister are going on an A-rank mission. Wanna come?" He asked the younger boy. Konohamaru grinned, nodding.

"Hell yeah! You already know! Let me go get dressed, I'll be out right now." Konohamaru told him, rushing up the stairs. Naruto nodded and walked outside, meeting a still shocked Nino by the front gate. He glanced at her, noticing the angry look on her face. "Hmm?"

"What do you mean _hmm?!_" She yelled at him. "He just turned into two naked chicks banging each other! You wanted to have sex with your friend that was transformed into a girl!" She told him. Naruto blinked, confused.

"Oh. Nah, I was just messing with him. Any person with a brain would know that's a transformation and not an actual person. Trust me on this one, I was forced to read Ero-sennin's books for three years and I picked up a lot on sexual stuff. I can identify female body measurements just with a glance," He looked at her, narrowing her eyes. Nino's eyes widened and she blushed, realizing what he was doing.

"Naruto!" She yelled at him. He laughed.

"Alright. But I got your measurements. Wanna know them?" He asked her. She refused, but was curious on whether they were actually correct or not.

_'Can... Can he actually tell measurements by a glance?' _She thought. Her eyes looked over at her older brother, who was grinning in anticipation. She sighed.

"Fine." Nino gave in.

"Yay! Okay. Body height: 5 foot 6 inches. Weight: 120 pounds. Bust size: 102 centimeters. Waist size: 60 centimeters. Hip size: 90 centimeters." Naruto said. Nino blushed as her jaw dropped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"H-How did you..." She asked in total confusion. Naruto grinned, turning around to see Konohamaru running towards the two siblings. She watched the boy approach her and Naruto.

"So, what's the mission about Naruto nii-san?" He asked him. Naruto began explaining the mission as they walked to the gates of Konoha, but Nino couldn't keep her thoughts straight after Naruto was nearly exact on every single measurement of her body.

_'I'm 5'6. I weigh 119 pounds. My bust size is 102 centimeters, my waist is 59 centimeters, and my hip size is 89 centimeters... How was he so accurate at guessing the exact size?!' _She thought to herself. Nino glanced up over at her older brother, who was laughing while joking around with Konohamaru. She narrowed his eyes at him, realizing that Naruto was never good at numbers in school. There's no way he'd be able to accurately guess sizes and shapes without actually seeing them. It finally dawned on her: Naruto had looked at her bra's and panties. She blushed deeply, staring at the ground.

"Pervert." She uttered under her breath.

xxx

_Thanks for reading the new chapter! Naruto, **Nino**, and Konohamaru are going on a mission! What events are going to occur in the beginning of this small arc? Also, if you didn't know, the measurements are actually Akeno Himejima's measurements from High School DxD, so shoutout to Akeno for her measurements. Yes, Nino/Naruko has the same body as Akeno. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Kisaragi

_A/N:_

_Hey everyone. So I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2. I'm trying to use realistic character development to slowly start building up towards Nino and Naruto's relationship. A lot of stories use a sexual encounter between two characters to begin the foundations of said relationship, but I want to avoid that and have the two grow romantically attracted to each other. Sex appeal comes later. Don't worry, there'll be fan service every so often, eventually leading up to sex, but for now developing their relationship is priority. Anyways, here's the third chapter!_

_Chapter 3: Kisaragi_

The journey had begun. Konohamaru Sarutobi, Nino Uzumaki, and Naruto Uzumaki set out on their adventure to investigate the bandits that had made their way into a small town outside of Konohagakure no Sato. According to the intel Kakashi had given them, it was a rural town named Kisaragi. They were big farmers, always growing crops and breeding animals instead of importing their food supplies like the bigger villages. It was a wide area with small houses in every other acre of land. Surrounding the area were forests that spread out in every area. It was about a day's worth of traveling to at walking speed, so Naruto and the two decided to do some high speed movements during the day and walk the rest of the way during dusk. When the night fell, they'd camp out and continue their journey in the morning.

Night time came quicker than expected, and the three decided to take shelter in a small clearing in the woods. It was a patch of grass that was about ankle high. On the side of the patch of grass was a small pond with a rock formation that filtered the water back in, kind of like a waterfall. The area was nice. Hundreds of different colors from flowers were lined up around the area, giving off a peaceful vibe to the three shinobi. Naruto nodded to himself, grinning.

"This is definitely a camp-worthy area, 'ttebayo." He tomd the two. Konohamaru glanced up at him and grinned. Nino walked into the patch of grass, looking over at the pond.

"Onii-chan, how do we set up a tent?" She asked him. Naruto thought momentarily about her question. It had been a very long time since he had set one up, so it took him a minute to remember. Once he finally remembered the way, he pulled out the camping supplies from the backpack they carried. Naruto removed the metal poles and the fabric, sticking the poles into the dirt and locking them into place. He stuck them together and formed the endoskeleton of the tent structure. Finally, he wrapped the fabric around the poles and completed the extra large tent.

"Voila!" Naruto said with power. He used his hands to point at the tent, showcasing his masterpiece. "A complex extra-large tent perfectly designed to fit three, 'ttebayo." He said with grin. Nino and Konohamaru looked at each other then continued their current objectives, ignoring his clear intention to impress them. Konohamaru was tasked with gathering firewood and afterwards finding them something to eat. Nino had a self-assigned goal; she wanted to use ninja wire to make a barrier around the area. Specifically the pond. She had planned to use it as a bathing area later in the night, and to prevent potential perverts from watching her she decided to make a wall in front of it and block off their view. Nino finished her objective and flicked the wire, nodding to herself when it was sturdy in place.

Konohamaru walked around the dense forest, picking up every dry twig and branch off the grassy forest ground he could find. Using some sort of Fire Release jutsu, a singular flame was lit above his fingertip, which he used as a torch to see. As he picked up the sticks, he found a small river with a rocky path that went around the moving stream. He kneeled down on the rocks that were swimming and watched as two or three fish swam passed him. His eyes widened, and he grinned.

_'Dinner.'_

Konohamaru removed three sticks from the bag he was carrying them in and funneled chakra into the stick. He spiraled the stick through one of the fish, then did the same for the other two. He raised his fist to the sky and did a "yipee!" before remembering that they were on a mission. The young Sarutobi rolled up his pant legs and stepped into the stream, taking the greyish fish from the water and removing the stick he darted through their gills. On his way back to the camp grounds, he found a few more branches he could use as replacements for the ones he used to catch the team's dinner.

xxx

Naruto finished laying the pillows and blankets in the tent when Konohamaru walked out from the trees and waved to him. Nino walked out from the pond and waved as well.

"Did you finish the ninja wire barrier?" Naruto asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I placed wires around the camp and tied rocks to them. If someone runs into them, the rocks will clank together to alert us." She finished, looking over at Konohamaru. His backpack was filled with branches to the brim, and he carried three dead fish in his hands.

"Good work, Nino." He told her, giving his younger sister a thumbs up. He then turned to Konohamaru. "Fish for dinner?" He asked. Konohamaru gave him a glare.

"Nah, we're eating zebra. You see me carrying fish in my hands right? Then were eating fish, baka." Konohamaru told him sarcastically. Naruto felt his soul leave his body after realizing his question was idiotic. Nino giggled to herself. Konohamaru laid some branches together in a pile, leaving the rest in the bag. Nino formed hand seals and raised a tiger seal to her mouth.

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu." A small flame came from her mouth, landing on the branches and igniting them. The fire came to life, brightening up the area. Konohamaru extinguished the flame that resided on his finger and sat by the fire. He began setting up the small campfire cooker, sticking two sticks in the ground and placing one in the center with the three fish on it. He began rotating them, twisting the stick to cook each side of the fish. While they cooked, Naruto simply stared off into the fire with a straight face.

"It's sad, y'know?" He said out of nowhere. Both Nino and Konohamaru looked over at him. "People really have to take away people's hard-earned food and supplies just for enjoyment. And to kidnap children and rape the women for fun?! The hell is wrong with people, 'ttebayo. It's really sad." Naruto said. Konohamaru placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Naruto nii-san. When we find those assholes, we'll pummel them into the ground and make them regret ever messing with the people that live in Kisaragi." He said, grinning. His words pumped Naruto up, causing him to grin as well.

"Hell yeah we will! Maybe I'll go Sage Mode on the leader and pummel him with a Big Ball Rasengan! Or should I use Kurama and make a Tailed Beast Bomb and send him flying?!" He thought about how he wanted to beat down the leader of the bandits. Konohamaru and Naruto both laughed, while Nino simply giggled.

"While you boys mess around and cook the fish, I'm going to take a bath in the pond." She told them. Naruto nodded, glancing over at Konohamaru. He gave his younger comrade a menacing grin, who gave one right back.

Nino opened her backpack, taking out a fresh set of clothes. It was the pajamas she had packed for the trip, and a white set of undergarments. The blonde beauty walked to the pond, stepping over the trip wire, and began taking her track suit off by undoing each button. She slipped the red clothes off and took her pants off, leaving her in just her underwear and bra. Nino folded the clothes and placed them on a rock. She undid her bra, letting her E-cup breasts breathe the cool air. Her nipples hardened from the cool air. Nino then bent down and pulled down her panties to her ankles, using her toes to take them off and lift them up to her hand. She placed the bra and underwear on top of her folded clothes, stepping into the pond. The water was a refreshing temperature, cold but not _too _cold. The water went up to about her thighs. Nino splashed some water on her face, rinsing the sweat from today's journey off. She then began to wipe herself down as best as she could with the water, cleaning every crevasse she could find with the pond's water. Nino, who felt very relaxed now, sat down in the pond and hugged her knees, staring up into the sky. The moon was full, shining below onto the ground. The stars danced around the moon, twinkling and trying their hardest to shine as bright as they could. She smiled, watching as a shooting star passed by. Nino's eyes quickly shut, clapping her hands together as if she were praying.

_'I wish to one day find a very manly, handsome, and perfect husband who will do everything to protect me and will be with me forever through the thick and thin. Who will love me no matter what happens.'_

Nino opened her eyes and smiled, happy. With that, she decided to wrap up the bath and head back to the camp. The blonde rose from the water, her breasts bouncing as she stood up. She got dressed, pulling the bra on. Nino went to grab her panties, but noticed they weren't there. She looked around, finding them floating in the pond.

_'Dammit! I dropped them in the water!' _She sighed, shrugging to herself. _'Oh well. I'll just go without panties tonight I guess. I'll let them dry overnight and wear them when we leave tomorrow morning.' _

Nino crumbled the soaked underwear, squeezing out the excess water until they weren't soaked. She put the still-wet panties on top of her old clothed and pulled her pajamas on. It was a white t-shirt with light blue pants that had small white bunnies on them. Nino tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked back into the camp. The sight she came across surprised her.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" She asked them. In front of her, was Naruto and Konohamaru. Except, there was at least a hundred of each of them.

"Shadow Clone Rock Paper Scissors!" Naruto told her. "You create 100 shadow clones, and you play rock paper scissors. The winner has to hit the loser's shadow clone as hard as they can wherever they want. The main person feels the pain. I'm winning right now 80 clones to 74 clones." Naruto grinned, tears pouring down his face. She glanced up, seeing a Konohamaru clone kicked a Naruto clone in the _jewels _as hard as he could. "Make... that 79..." He told her, falling over. All his clones poofed away. Konohamaru cheered.

"I finally defeated you!" Konohamaru cheered. "Our record is tied at ten to ten now!" Nino assumed Naruto was either dead or unconscious at this point and facepalmed.

_'Bakas.' _

Dinner was served. They ate the fish, which was really good, as Nino described it. Konohamaru blushed from the compliment. Naruto ate his in, like, three seconds then complained about wanting ramen. Nino smacked him and he went to his tent sad and hungry. The younger sister and Konohamaru laughed to themselves until they finished their food and went to sleep. Naruto slept in the center, Konohamaru at his left, and Nino at his right. She pulled the blanket over her and shut her eyes. Konohamaru zipped the tent shut.

"Night." He told her.

"Night." She replied back.

Naruto was already snoring.

xxx

Morning arrived. The sounds of birds chirping had awoken Nino. She was oddly warm. Like... _too _warm. Suddenly, when she moved her hand she felt her fingers touch against her thighs and eventually move against her privates. They pushed inside of her, causing her to slip out a moan. Nino's eyes widened when she realized something.

_'Wait...'_

Nino gripped her hands together into fists. It was not her hand that was touching her. She looked around. In the middle of the night, she must have cuddled against Naruto, because her leg was draped over lap, her head was resting against his shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around her. Except, his hand somehow made it's way into her pajamas. He breathed, suddenly moving his arm. Naruto's fingers pushed deeper inside of her, and his thumb rubbed against a smaller, more inappropriate hole. She bit her lip, trying her hardest to not moan. Nino reached over, grabbing his wrist and moving his hand away from her pajamas. As his fingers slid out of her, she suddenly felt empty and needed relief. Then the thought came to mind:

_'I...I just got wet to my brother's touch...'_

Nino bit her lip, sitting up. She looked at Naruto, who was fast asleep. Nino's hand moved towards his shorts, grabbing at the base. Her cheeks reddened, when the zip from the tent nearly gave her a heart attack. She instantly pulled back her hand when it opened.

"Rise and shine!" Konohamaru told the two. He kicked Naruto in the leg, causing him to wake up. "Get up idiot, we gotta get to Kisaragi." Naruto yawned, sitting up and stretching. He rubbed his face with the hand that was just touching Nino's... _area_.

"Huh? Why is my fingers wet?" He said, smelling his fingers. He shrugged it off and licked his fingers. "Probably just drool." He then wiped his hand on his pants and walked out. Nino's face was dark red now. She just watched her brother involuntary taste her wetness.

_'Wh-wh-what... What the hell just happened..?!' _She thought to herself.

xxx

An hour passed after they had woke up and prepared to leave. On the road again was Naruto, Nino, and Konohamaru. They jumped from branch to branch until a clearing came into view. A large sign pained with a barn that read: **"WELCOME TO KISARAGI!" **in bold kanji came into view. They looked around at the big, open area. Naruto grinned.

"Welp, time to catch some bandits!" He exclaimed, exaggeratively walking towards the nearest farmhouse. Konohamaru chased after him, all while Nino was still too flustered.

"..." Her face turned dark red. Her thoughts were only of Naruto.

xxx

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! _


	4. Interest

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the hiatus. I was extremely busy and going through a tough time during that **extended **break but I hope to continue writing this story. I might be a bit sloppy this chapter since it has been quite a while since I last wrote anything, so bear with me everyone. I've made you all wait long enough, let's get started._

_**Reminder: Naruko = Nino.**_

_Recap: We last left off with Naruto, Nino, and Konohamaru leaving Konohagakure to deal with an A-rank mission at a village named Kisaragi. Nino and Naruto had an accidental touch the last time we left off, where Naruto had slipped a finger or two inside of his younger sister._

xxx

Chapter 4: Interest

The three shinobi, just now reaching their destination. Naruto tightened his headband that wielded the signature leaf symbol on it's metal plate, and dashed down the dirt road to the centermost farmhouse. Nino and Konohamaru followed in pursuit, annoyed with Naruto's sudden burst of energy.

The blonde ninja burst through the doors, interrupting a meeting between, presumably, leader of the village and some of his higher up council members. Naruto glanced around the room and scratched his head. There were animals in stalls that stretched all around the large farmhouse and stacks upon stacks of hay bales.

"I expected a meeting room to be clean and stuff, not a bunch of geezers in a place full of animal poop." Naruto said to Konohamaru, who snickered under his breath. Nino gave her older brother a gut punch, sending him to his knees. She approached the table and smiled at the older men.

"Hello! I'm Naruko Uzumaki! You can call me Nino though. The idiot on the floor is my brother Naruto, and the guy with the scarf is our friend Konohamaru Sarutobi. You requested some ninja to help with the burglaries and other acts of violence that have been occuring?" She asked politely after introduing herself. The older men leaned over and whispered something to each other before turning back to her.

"I want to speak to whoevers in charge," The one closest to Nino said. He had thin, brown hair that had been fading into baldness. His mustache was greying and he was very tall. His body had a lean tone, showcasing that he did indeed keep in shape. "Surely it's not this little girl who stands in front of me." He snarkily said, giving Nino a nasty tone. Naruto winced from the comment, and knowing his sister, he quickly got up before she could do anything negative to the man.

"That would be me, I guess, since I'm the oldest." Naruto said with a laugh. He held Nino's hand, calming her down. She broke his grip after remembering what had happened that morning and looked away, face flushed red. Konohamaru had taken notice but was distracted by Naruto and the man's conversation.

"My name is Tanjiro Uesugi. I am the leader of Kisaragi. These men besides me are my brothers, who run the town at my side." He pointed at the two people besides him, who smiled at Naruto. "I did indeed request some shinobi, like the little girl behind you said, but I was definitely not expecting the Leaf to send it's finest shinobi of them all." Tanjiro told him with a heafty laugh. "Come! Come! I shall offer a feast to the Savior of the World, Uzumaki Naruto!" The older man said with a toothy grin, wrapping his arm around the teenage boy and leading him out of the farmhouse. Konohamaru followed behind but stopped momentarily to think, then turned to Nino.

"Hey, Nino." He said, walking over to Nino. She turned towards the Honorable Grandson and made a 'hm?' sound, acknowledging him. They spoke as they walked out, following behind Tanjiro and Naruto. The two older men watched them carefully before turning back to one another and began whispering to each other. "Isn't it kind of weird that he's throwing Naruto-ni a feast when, for the mission, you guys said that the bandits were stealing supplies and leaving the town starved?" Konohamaru asked her. She blinked, nodding in agreement.

"True..." She replied, looking over at the man. "I don't like that guy. He gives me the creeps. Plus he's a dick." She told him. Konohamaru laughed, flexing his arms.

"Don't worry, Nino. I'll protect you with my super jutsu's and my teenage strength." He grinned and gave her a little punch to the shoulder. She laughed.

"Shut up stupid, I can take care of myself." Nino replied. He rubbed his shoulder and nodded with a smile. As they walked, Nino looked around the town of Kisaragi. It was not small, but not big either. It had a bunch of small buildings in lines with small markets in between. The food that was being sold was nearly rotted out and there weren't very many people on the roads. Doors were kicked open in many of the houses and you could see bloody footprints on the steps leading into and out of the houses. Some kids were playing up the road, before a woman dragged them into their house forcefully. Nino frowned at the sight of the place.

_'This place looks awful... These people are in desperate need of help and food, and were about to be fed like kings and queens...' _Nino frowned as they finally reached the building that Tanjiro and Naruto went into, and saw a table prepared with a meal fit for royalty. The two younger ones finally reached the older man and Naruto.

"...And that's why I never take baths anymore." Tanjiro told Naruto, who was hysterical with laughter. The old man was laughing as well. "I was expecting you guys to be arriving today so I had our fine chef to have your meal prepared for you all." He pointed towards the table. "I hope you enjoy, we don't have much."

Nino approached the man and tapped his shoulder. "Ehm... Excuse me, Uesugi-san, but I feel as if the food on the table should be given to your people instead of us. We have our own food and they seem to need it more than we do..." She told him. He brushed her off and looked at Naruto again.

"Who's the fangirl? She looks just like you," He laughed. "She needs to work on her cosplay though, it's lacking on the 'strong' side." He gave a litte punch to Naruto, who laughed too.

"That's my little sister actually. She does have a point though. From what I saw the food here should go to the people, not us. I'm not entirely that hungry, anyways." Naruto told him. In reality, he was, he just wanted ramen and there wasn't any on the table. Tanjiro nodded

"Very well, I'll have the food delivered out to the people instead and we'll discuss business in here. Thanks for your input, Uzumaki-san." He nodded in approval to Naruto.

"Well, actuall—" Naruto tried to tell Tanjiro that it was _Nino's _idea and not his, but he was interrupted. Nino pouted and crossed her arms. Naruto looked back and shrugged at her.

"Okay down to business. For the past three nights, a group of shinobi would break into houses and kidnap women and children and then steal all our supplies. We wouldn't be able to do anything as we don't have any shinobi in our village, and the ones who actually can do *anything* are way out of their league." He told Naruto. Tanjiro pulled a map out of his jacket pocket, unfolding it and laying it across the table. "The village is shaped somewhat like a triangle. It's between three forests. All I need is for the three of you to separate and take a corner for yourself and keep watch for the next three days. It shouldn't be too much for any of you, considering that you have a veteran of war with you." Tanjiro grinned at Naruto. The boy blushed a bit and scratched his head.

Nino frowned. "I'm not sure I feel comfortable with being alone across the town from my brother and Konohamaru. I'm the weakest here and I heard what these bandits have done to women." She told Tanjiro. He frowned.

"Either go with the plan or go home, child." Tanjiro told him. Naruto looked back at her.

"I'll have a Shadow Clone stay with you. If anything happens I'll come straight to you." He assured Nino. She nodded, already feeling safer.

Konohamaru raised his hand. "Ooo! Ooo! Can I name the operation?!" He asked enthusiastically. Naruto frowned.

"Dammit, I wanted to do it, 'ttebayo." The Uzumaki said disappointingly. Konohamaru snickered a grin.

"Operation: Bandit Blackout." He said, eyes glimmering. Nino nodded her head in approval. Naruto grinned.

"Ooooo! That's awesome! I like it! I like it!" Naruto said with a laugh, fistbumping his younger rival. Tanjiro was getting fed up with the two and slammed his fist down.

"This isn't a joke, people! My people are being killed and ransacked! My town is falling apart!" He said angrily. The two quieted down. Nino laughed to herself.

_'Oh, **now **you care.' _She thought.

xxx

Night came, and the three met in the middle of the town. Naruto decided to take the eastern portion of the town and ran off. Konohamaru took the northern section and ran off, and Nino took the western section.

xxx

Konohamaru's POV:

Konohamaru ran atop the houses, jumping from house to house. The chilly night made him glad he always wore his scarf. The Sarutobi boy tightened it around his neck and glanced down at the road, seeing one of the older men from before walking down the street. He waved his arm to someone ahead. Konohamaru perked his head up and looked up to see the other brother.

_'Why are they out so late?' _He wondered, slowing down to find out. He jumped down, landing in the alleyway behind a foodstand. He snuck around, perking his head out to listen to the men. Using his chakra control, he moved his chakra to his ear to fine tune his hearing.

"You ready for tonight? Tanjiro-kun said he wanted to get the annoying girl. Said she was a beauty and would sell for a lot." The man said to his brother. They bought laughed momentarily before smoke appeared around them. Konohamaru's eyes widened, realizing that it had been a Transformation Jutsu. The two older men were not old at all. They had been much, much younger. At least in their twenties. He had recognized the one who spoke as a shinobi in the Bingo Book named Ki. The other he did not know.

"What the hell?!" Konohamaru said to himself before feeling a hand wrap around the back of his neck. He tried to turn and use a Rasengan, but chakra wouldn't mold in his hand.

"Move, and I'll snap your spinal cord here and now. I'm simply going to lock your chakra nodes with a single touch so that you will not be able to mold and form chakra." He told him, giving Konohamaru a two fingered stab in the base of his neck and his back, locking each node in his body. He fell to the floor unconscious, before the two men from before appeared before him.

The man was Tanjiro himself. He frowned, dusting his hands off. "Take the boy to the basement, then go get the girl. I'll handle the Fox. Keep the girl awake though, I want her to feel everything." He said with a chuckle while walking away.

xxx

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
